LATE Naruto: Life After The Ends
by Painsake
Summary: In this fiction Naruto is killed during the Sasuke retrieval mission and wakes up back when he first became a gennin. What could Naruto do if he had an extra year of experience to start with.


LATE: Life After The Ends - In this fiction Naruto dies at the Valley of the Ends after failing to bring Sasuke back, and is sent back in time to the day he became a genin. What could he do with only one years worth of experience that he didn't have the first time around?

**The LATE Naruto**

_For the Sake of Pain_

-Forenote- this Fiction begins when Sasuke is leaning over Naruto at the valley of the end. When the clouds close over him.

* * *

Sasuke's hand was electrified once again, Naruto lie there unconscious. The Uchiha made his decision. "Itachi, I will now have your eyes."

As he plunged his fist into his rival and best friend, Naruto woke and screamed. Again he stabbed his Chidori into him, and this time he gurgled on his own blood.

It wasn't enough he still wasn't dying, so he began to stab into him repeatedly and as he continued, Naruto's struggles slowed. There was fear in his eyes but mostly it was sadness, and a look of failure.

It was done, Naruto was dead. But before Sasuke had stood all the way back up there was a blast of hatred and chakra. A power unlike anything he'd ever felt.

And the world went white.

0o0o0

When Naruto woke up, he was at the Hokage's office; Both Iruka and the third Hokage were there. But wait! Wasn't the third dead? He felt his head split, as he tried to remember. Why would he be dead, and why was Naruto so certain of this?

"What's going on?" The confused genin asked.

"Well, Naruto-kun it seems you used up too much of you chakra, making that many clones. I expect your hungry after such an exertion. If you'll promise me that you won't attempt to make so many clones at once again perhaps you can get some ramen on me."

After he nodded the Hokage handed him some money, and told Naruto the good news, that he agreed with Iruka about making Naruto a genin. 'Wasn't he already a genin?' Naruto couldn't understand it but he did understand the pain in his gut.

So the orphaned hero of the leaf, who had lost all grip on his reality, trudged towards Ichiraku ramen stand. Passing an anbu on his way inside he didn't even take note that it was still dark out or that the ramen stand should have been closed, he gave a greeting and asked for a large ramen with all the toppings and spices.

What was going on? Was the Hokage dead or wasn't he. What happened, was it a dream? It had to be - but he couldn't remember much of it.

The rest of the night and well into the next morning thoughts of what was happening hit him. He could remember things he was so sure never happened to him. Yet, he knew they would or had in some way. He had become a genin and been on a team with Sasuke and Sakura with a lazy jonin, who was always late. So why was he now being made a genin again?

What was he missing? He remembered his first real mission as a blur; it was in a land of water and ice. With a face that was hidden behind a mask, what did it mean?

Instinctively he entered his mind and opened the lines of communication with the Kyuubi.

0o0o0

Entering the chamber he stepped into the bars, instantly the massive fox's eyes shot open. The fox had been facing the bars when the jinchuriki entered, but shocked that the boy would just walk in, he couldn't react the way he intended so he just turned his head and acted uncaring.

"Gaki... so your here..."

"Hey fox! Do you know any thing about these weird memories I'm getting?"

Its head rose and its one visible eye squinted at him, "Memories?"

This was not the Naruto whom he was imprisoned in. He had changed ever so slightly, but the change was growing.

"I may know, but it is not my problem if you can't remember something that hasn't even happened to you yet."

With that the great nine tailed demon settled down and began actively ignoring his prison.

0o0o0

After exhausting his mind, and his mind's voice, our newly made genin decided to take a break. He remembered that the Hokage had told him how to get his ID and so he left for the photo shoot, it was done and over without incident and he headed to the Hokage to get registered.

And then a little brat ran in to the room and just as he began tripping over his scarf Naruto got the urge to do something. As the boy fell, Naruto's leg whipped out and kicked his legs out from under him.

"Naruto!" The third had never seen Naruto lash out like _that_ before. Pranks and things, yes, but not uncalled for violence.

"What? He should have known better then to attack the Hokage like _that_, it was pathetic. When sneaking up on someone, you don't announce yourself!"

Down on the floor the boy held his face and glared back up at them. "You- you tripped me!"

"So! What of it!?"

Standing now the kid pointed his finger at Naruto "You must not know who I am!" he accused.

"Yeah I do," Naruto nonchalantly replied, "Your name is Konohamaru, you have two friends and you're going to be a ninja in three years.

Your babysitter is a closet pervert and self-proclaimed shortcut to greatness, when in reality he can't even keep up with you.

And your scarf is going to get you hurt the next time you try running with it dragging between you feet."

Konohamaru blinked, stared at Naruto and blinked again. The Hokage was also a little surprised and couldn't find the words to question Naruto's information, so he simply sat, looking all-knowing about the situation.

"Alright who are you! And how did you spy on me with out me catching you!"

"As if I would need to spy, your stealth skills are a bad joke!"

"Yeah well, well... you forgot one big thing! I happen to be the ho-"

"Kage's grandson? So what? I'm going to be the next Hokage and I'll be an even better one than him anyway, and that makes you my underling!" As Naruto said this he turned around and walked towards the window.

"Yeah? Well, I've never even heard of you!" Konohamaru shouted, but Naruto was already out the window.

Looking to his grandfather, a stunned Konohamaru bubbled up with questions about this new influence in his life.

"That was Naruto Uzumaki. He is a lot like you. However, unlike _you,_ he has no family, not even a grandfather. Yet, he set his sights for being Hokage right at your age, and has worked hard to get there ever since." His grandfather explained.

Glancing at the window Konohamaru decided. That boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was going to train him!

Turning toward the door the Hokage's grandson made a dash to follow his new target… and tripped over his scarf.

0o0o0

The noise coming from the academy training grounds were normal except for one thing. Today there wasn't supposed to be any one there.

Naruto and his twenty clones were training; he had already begun improving greatly. He had already begun to hit the targets every time, not dead center but at least it was a hit, and his taijutsu was faster as well. And as he improved, little details kept popping up, not just in his mind, but also in the minds of the clones.

He knew there was more he could do. More he could learn or relearn from his future memories. However that worked?

Then he heard it, the tiniest of gasps.

And so while his clones continued working he substituted himself out and snuck up on the little spy.

Konohamaru screamed and began kicking him the moment his hand grabbed the boy's ankle and flipped him upside down.

"Hey kid, what are you trying to do? Stop kicking me."

The kicking stopped surprisingly, and Naruto remembered the sense of pride he had when the kid called him boss way back… in the future? Anyway it was time to get that back. So Naruto dropped Konohamaru on his head. Getting a yelp of surprised and pain.

"So you came to me for training right?"

"No! How did _you_ know! Huh!"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're not ready for my kind of training."

"What! Why not, you have a shortcut and I want to learn it, so how am I not ready!"

He was right! Naruto realized. These memories were a shortcut, but they were his, meaning he had learned them before… so it was still all him.

"Well, for one, there is no such thing as a shortcut in getting stronger!" The older boy said as he bopped the smaller one on the head.

"Then what about that jutsu you were using with the solid clones?"

"That was my own jutsu, and it requires too much chakra for you to handle! If you want an awesome jutsu you have to be ready to work for it."

Naruto replied in a proud tone, blinking he looked at the little kid if front of him, he was certainly willing to work for it, at least if his face said anything.

"Now… um, let's begin working for it." Naruto knew just what to teach the kid.

"First, we will run around the village three times… then we will work on your chakra control."

Naruto dispelled his clones and began at a good pace. Not his fastest but fast enough that Konohamaru would have to work to keep up.

0o0o0

Once they had made the laps, Konohamaru could barely keep running. So Naruto knew this was the right time for it. "Now, its time for you to learn how to mold your chakra."

"Eeeeh? But boss, I'm beat."

"Of coarse you are! In order to become Hokage you have to work hard and if you can't you'll never make it. Now open your ears and get ready to learn how to mold you chakra!"

"Umm, boss, we already learned that."

OK, well... this was odd, he was certain he didn't learn how to mold chakra till at least a year later, but then, that was probably the teachers getting back at the Kyuubi. So what now? What did he do last time ... "Oh, can you do a henge yet?"

"Umm, we learned how to, but I can't get it yet."

"Great we'll do that then, now here's what we do..."

0o0o0

The training went good. Konohamaru was worn out, but he was still able to produce a sexy henge by the end of the day. They agreed to meet the next day as well. However, before leaving Naruto had to introduce his new underling to the finest food in the village.

RAMEN!

They were almost there when Naruto noticed him. Ebisu, the closet pervert himself, come to ruin his great day. And his teaching carrier. Then he realized something, Ebisu was standing on the side of the ramen stand, by his feet alone, seeing this Naruto also saw him standing on water somewhere it seemed like a long time ago. Then... he knew how to do it too.

He remembered this guy training him in how to walk on water. He had explained how to use his chakra better and in the end, he had been the link between Naruto and The Legendary Perverted Hermit!

But what to do now? It was true that this guy had almost taught him more then even Kakashi. That's kinda sad, but okay. He may be willing to teach him more! After a little persuasion of course.

"Honorable grandson, I have finally located you. Please come with me, it is unbecoming of you to be seen with this trash"

Biting his teeth, Naruto almost decided not to even try.

"Hey don't you ever call Naruto-sensei trash! He is going to be my predecessor as Hokage! So why don't you just leave us alone!"

"heh, Sensei?" Ebisu looked as if he'd been told a joke. Naruto had had this same reaction from every body.

"What could _he_ possibly teach you? He'll certainly never become Hokage, in order to be Hokage you need to be wise and strong, he is neither.

Also, you would have to master a thousand jutsu, and he has nothing to teach you there! Come on, honorable grandson, you know my training is the only shortcut to beco—"

"Shut up! There is one wisdom that Naruto-sensei has already taught me! That there's _no such thing_ as a shortcut to strength! And as for jutsu…" Konohamaru brought up his hands and in a burst of smoke he became a teenage girl, a naked teenage girl.

At this sight Ebisu's jaw dropped, "He's turning you into a delinquent, how could you even think of using such a vulgar jutsu?"

"What? Why aren't you beat?" The exhausted child exclaimed as he turn back into him self.

"I'm above such a juvenile jutsu, all it is, is trash, just like that brat who taught it to you"

"_**Shadow Clone jutsu"**_

Ebisu looked up to see an army of orange clones, only about twenty of them, not enough to even laugh at.

"Hm, I'm an elite jonin, boy, not some fool like Mizuki. It would take Chunin level skills in everything _else_, in order for that jutsu to be anything more than making cannon fodder.

"Oh yeah," The army began to grin, "Well get a taste of this, Harem jutsu!" and in a puff of smoke the entire street was filled with beauties all of whom swarmed the jonin with what could look like unrestrained lust.

Naturally he was launched into the air by his own nose-blood.

0o0o0

When the elite jonin woke he was tied and bound to a stool in the ramen stand.

"Its good that you woke up," Said his captive, "I beat you, so now… you have to help train me."

Naruto couldn't wait to see what he'd learn next! Maybe he could learn how to walk on fire or on air!

"And why would that mean anything of the sort, your jutsu was a simple distraction?" Ebisu quickly sliced through the ropes and was hit by a pot of boiling water; said pot had been hanging by a rope that was tied into his binds.

Leaping up and patting his burned flesh Ebisu growled angrily at the laughing blond. "You little bastard, I will make you suffer!"

"Ok, how about a bet then?" The prankster replied, completely ignoring his captive's threat.

"Never! Where is the honorable grandson?" This was directed to Ayame who had just refilled Naruto's bowl.

"He said not to tell you unless you were gentlemen during your talk. And you're not acting very gentlemen-like."

Now Ebisu was steaming. "No matter, I'll simply go find him myself."

"And I'll inform the Hokage that you were sleeping in one of my booths for the entire afternoon."

That got his attention, why was this lady even causing him such trouble. Regaining his composure, the elite ninja looked down at Naruto. "And what are the terms of this bet?"

"Simple, tomorrow I get my sensei and it would be rude of me to seek outside training afterwards. So if I win, you have to agree to train me when I need help. And if you win, after my missions with my team, I will do a free mission for you, doing what ever non-dangerous chores you can think up and you keep all the money earned." And now to sweeten the deal, "and I'll stop hanging out with Konohamaru, too"

This actually sounded good. "And what is the bet?"

"That I can learn and master the tree and water walking skills I saw you use earlier today… by morning. And if I can't do them before I'm assigned my new sensei you win."

This was good, there was no way that the brat would be able to master them in one night!

But he did have the shadow clone jutsu now, and on the off chance that he figured out its hidden power the jonin didn't want to be training him in everything.

"How about, ten lessons for ten missions?" This way he would limit the risk and make the demon brat do more work.

Naruto knew what the closet pervert was trying to do, he would teach him ten things that weren't any use at all and say he held up his bargain.

"Fine, but I get to pick what you teach me"

"Very well, what did you wish to learn?" He would be surprised if the boy actually had any ideas about training that were right. He'd probably be asking to learn a flash jutsu or a ramen jutsu.

"Um… after I can walk on water, I want you to teach me how to walk on fire… and on air"

He was right, this kid was such an idiot. There was no way he would figure out the shadow clone jutsu's secret.

"That's two"

"Oh! I wanted to learn an actual taijutsu style that fits me"

He didn't say it had to be mastered, and it was actually a reasonable request. It wouldn't be hard for him to teach that, just tell the brat how to punch right and teach him to use defense and call it a flashy name. Then he could let the brat work it out himself.

"That's three."

Naruto thought, Was there any other cool thing he remembered? Not the Chidori. He learned that was only Kakashi's. So what else was there? "I got it! There's this Hyuuga spinning chakra dome thing, the keiken, or katen I think."

That one was good, thought Naruto. He could just see Neji's face when he used that jutsu.

Ebisu was now interested, if he knew what the boy was talking about, the Kaiten, it was a pure chakra based defensive jutsu. He never would have thought the demon child would ask for a defensive jutsu.

Besides that, it would be phenomenal with his chakra levels. However, a technique like that required a lot of chakra control. Oh well, if he used the shadow clones right he could teach it to him in a matter of weeks.

After the jonin nodded to him that he understood, Naruto continued.

"Then, there is this thing that Konohamaru told me to get. It's this um… affinity thing. I want you to teach me that."

Well, he was a little of proud that Konohamaru remembered his explanation of the elemental chakra. Yet, that was actually going to need a lot of work, depending on his affinity.

"First, I'm uncertain what you're asking for. Each person has their own affinity, and it is one of five elements; Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning. They each require their own type of chakra molding.

If I understand, I believe you are asking me to identify your affinity and teach you that form of molding your elemental chakra, correct?"

"Um… kinda, but I want you to teach me the advanced molding for it, not just the basic stuff. That way I can add it to my own jutsu"

Well, he could give him the basics and let him work on those for a few months. And the thought of this kid making jutsu sounded pretty farfetched, until he remembered the harem jutsu.

"Very well, and the others,"

"Well, hey, you know how you said there were five of them?"

He didn't like the sound of this, "Yes."

"I want a jutsu from each of the other elements that aren't my affinity. They also have to be ones that only get more powerful with more chakra so I don't waste chakra using them."

That… was actually a good request. To think he had thought of his large chakra on the spot like this. Now the jonin was getting worried.

"That will be acceptable." He could give him some simple C-rank jutsu, maybe modifying some others down, but it was very do-able. But the elite Jonin was beginning to think Naruto wasn't as dumb as he acted. And that might mean he would actually have to teach him this stuff.

"Ok, so what is the last one?"

"Um… This one isn't a jutsu or skill so much as … well, in class they never explained some things and I wanted to… um…"

Great, if the demon wanted him to have _that_ talk, then the bet was off.

"I need you to teach me how to get and take care of ninja supplies. All the shops kick me out and I don't even know where to find a bingo book, or how to make explosive tags or sealing scrolls."

He should have known. This was stuff he was already teaching Konohamaru anyway. How the kid had missed that during class was absurd.

"Win or loose, I might go ahead and show you where to get your supplies. The Hokage will also want to know that one of his shinobi is being harassed by the shopkeepers this way."

As soon as he said those words the boy's eyes widened and filled tears. Ebisu was a little surprised at this reaction.

On the one hand, he didn't mind what they were doing, but if the Hokage found out and he hadn't done anything, he would be in as hot of water as the others. This was simply a matter of doing his necessary duty as a jonin.

Yet, to the boy sitting before him, it was as if he had done something extraordinary. Was simply informing the Hokage of misconduct such a great thing to the boy?

With all of the details worked out they agreed to meet at the academy an hour before it would open. And Naruto jumped up with a declaration of determination and raced to the nearest training ground. Ebisu was about to use a shadow clone to watch him when the waitress handed him something.

0o0o0

Naruto couldn't help but laugh when he heard the scream. **"Twenty-seven bowls! How could anyone eat that much?"**

0o0o0

That night Naruto worked off all of those bowls of ramen. He had already known how to mold chakra to his feet, as he had done it in his future past. However, getting it down again took some effort.

It was a lot easier than he remembered it. Still, it took most of the night before he was able to stand on water. The tree walking had taken hours, unlike the week it took the first time. And it only took a little more than one hour to stand on the water.

Now he had to master them. He knew he could to some other cooler forms of water walking. Somehow he had managed to race on the water using the water walking skill to flash around. It was like he was sliding on ice.

By the time the sun rolled up, it was mastered. And so, he arrived at the academy training ground two hours before class would start, and waited for his new sensei.

0o0o0

Ebisu was dumbfounded. He had left a shadow clone to watch Naruto's progress and see if he used the shadow clone jutsu or got any help, but instead what he saw was pure effort and hard work.

Ebisu remembered what Konohamaru had said, "There is one wisdom Naruto-sensei has taught me. And that is that there's _no such thing_ as a shortcut to strength!"

Now watching the great advances Naruto made so quickly, he realized that Naruto had actually believed that. It also brought to his mind how poor he was at everything, yet with just a brief _description_ of the skill, he had done this.

Once he had figured it out, it only took him extra time, to not only master it, but to advance past normal water walking. And to the racing he had invented. Even if the clone attempted to do it, and mastered it the first try, for a kid fresh out of the academy to come up with it and master it in only half an hour it was hard to believe.

It was almost as hard as that same kid learning to apply the chakra walking skill so perfectly in only one night.

So after the demonstration, Ebisu resigned himself to teaching the boy more. Of course, if last night was anything, it wouldn't take as long as he thought. However…

"Look, Naruto, some of what you asked for simply can't be taught. The Kaiten is a clan jutsu that isn't available and fire and air walking are impossible"

The blond child he was explaining it to was sitting on the ground arms crossed and facing away from him.

"Liar! You're just trying to get out of it." He shouted.

"Even if you don't know the jutsu, you have to find out how to do it and teach it to Naruto-sensei," Konohamaru added. "You made a deal, and if you even try to back out of it I'll tell grandpa that you have been teaching me not to keep my word!"

'Unbelievable, I, One of the elite jonin of this village, am getting coursed into the impossible by a couple of children!' Finally Ebisu agreed to look into the jutsu and try to find away to teach it. But only after explaining that it would take time to develop it.

"That's okay, in the mean time you can teach me the things you do know. But I'd like to get it down before I take my first Chunin exam."

At least they were reasonable about the time tables. He had at least two years before the boy would be taking those exams. That was plenty of time. Besides that if he did develop those jutsu it would be invaluable to the village.

0o0o0

After the class let out for lunch, Naruto walked over to see Sakura, he hadn't said anything to her since graduation. Most of the students had been shocked that he was there and even more than last time, maybe because he had been so quiet this time.

Some of them actually got worried when he didn't even react to the team he was on. Ino and Sakura had been expecting him to leap for joy, so when he didn't many of the students had just stared at him until the next name was called. To him though, it was just more proof that this was all real, and he could remember the future.

As Naruto approached he saw His pink haired crush getting turned away by Sasuke… again. He also remembered her words from last time this happened, oddly he couldn't remember if she had been speaking to him or Sasuke when she said them. Thinking hard about it he remembered it was him, but there was something off.

He was about to figure it out, when she turned around. Sakura was crying, she sat on the bench and buried her face in her hands. But Naruto didn't see it. What he saw was a slightly older Sakura who was also crying… and begging.

Begging him to bring sasuke back.

Then he remembered... he hadn't gotten all these memories, he had died! and he knew exactly how he died. Sasuke had killed him.

Rushing off he didn't see Sakura notice him or how she had started to wave. Naruto ran to a ledge on a window (just where he remembered Sasuke being).

Sasuke didn't even notice him until a foot glued to the Uchiha's shirt and the attached leg swung out, flinging him down on to the street.

Naruto was down too, and on him faster then he could even see. The vengeful orange blur tore into his old rival literally. His fists broke flesh, his fingers grew claws, and his claws shredded the Uchiha's skin through his clothes.

He was a beast for these few moments, unthinking, and enraged. The only thing the beast's ears held were the sounds of chirping birds and a waterfall.

0o0o0

Neither of them had realized that they were being watched.

Kiba was walking down the street and turned back around to see it, he had been walking Akamaru before meeting his team, and this Naruto was feral. He almost wanted to keep on going,

Team ten also saw it. They were on the balcony across the street so Ino could gaze dreamily at Sasuke as she ate. Shikamaru had seen Naruto and when Ino saw her love get flung into the street, he and Choji held her back.

0o0o0

The beating was ruthless and thorough. Naruto had trounced Sasuke severely, starting with bouncing him off the pavement when he threw him down and continuing to how his fingers gashed Sasuke's skin and his fists and knee's and other parts he could use, continued to bounce off of every bit of Sasuke's flesh.

Sasuke couldn't fight back or even defend himself, he tried to cover one area only to have all the others hit, and his arms were also on the target list.

By the time it was over Sasuke was on the edge of conciseness, hanging limply from Naruto's grasp. While Sasuke had no broken bones there wasn't any unbroken or un-bruised skin on his body.

Deep down Naruto felt the satisfaction of avenging himself. But he knew that this Sasuke wasn't the same one who had killed him, and this beating had to serve another purpose.

"If you're going to be on a team together with me, you're going to lose the attitude Sasuke. You aren't invincible, nor are you powerful. If you ever want to make your brother pay for his crimes, being an arrogant ass won't help.

You won't ever be strong enough to finish him off with out the team that the leaf village gave you. And if you ever put that team in danger for your own stupid revenge…" Here he let out an evil intent bad enough that Sasuke knew he would die here, bad enough that the watchers all fell away and cowered.

"**I'll kill you"**

Having said what he thought was enough, Naruto dropped Sasuke onto the street and walked away. Leaving Sasuke to pass out, his last thoughts being, "What is Naruto!"

0o0o0

Sakura couldn't believe Kiba's claims that Naruto had beaten Sasuke, especially _that_ badly. So when Ino also confirmed it, she was shocked.

Naruto, the dead last, the loser, had somehow beaten Sasuke into a bloody pulp. And if Ino said it, then he must have, because there was no way she would make up a story like that about Sasuke.

And after the other teams had left, when she tried to yell at him for it, he ignored her. Slamming her fist into his head ended with her fist stuck in a metal desk. And she was stuck there until their sensei arrived three hours later.

Meeting him on the roof, he agreed they would do introductions and a test of some sort at training ground 7 the next morning. Since Sasuke wasn't here, someone would have to tell him.

Immediately Sakura jumped up volunteering with a joyous screech. She would go to the hospital and feed him a nice peeled apple… at the instructions of her new sensei, and then tell him where they would meet up the next day. Maybe she could even convince him to walk there with her!

* * *

-Note-

Naruto does believe that fire and air walking are real. The fire and air walking are both mentioned in the anime episode when Naruto learns to summon.

When Ebisu thought it would be two years he was going off his own prejudice. He hadn't known who Naruto's team would be.

While Retro will be my main Fic, Four others are on my list to work on at the moment: Life After The Ends; Lone Fox; The Thousand Ninja; and Village Hidden in Plain Sight. Descriptions on profile.


End file.
